111327-gold-farming
Content ---- OMG! YOUR CAPS LOCK. MY EYES BLEED. WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU HOW TO MAKE 50P A DAY, NOW MUST GO HAVE EYE SURGERY. | |} ---- MY EYES ARE BLEEDING TWICE AS MUCH FROM THE ADDITIONAL CAPSLOCK WHICH I HAVE ALSO NOW PRESSED (ACCIDENTALLY BECAUSE MY VISION IS REDUCED FROM ALL THE BLOOD), MIGHT YOU REFER ME TO THE DOCTOR PERFORMING YOUR EYE SURGERY THAT I MAY PENCIL MYSELF IN AFTER YOU? | |} ---- ---- ---- Typically? Farming circles have been my best way. | |} ---- OH GOD! I SHOWED THE EYE DOCTOR THIS POST SO HE COULD CONTACT YOU AND NOW *HIS* EYES ARE BLEEDING!!!11!!1! | |} ---- ---- WHO NEEDS A CIRCLE??? WHEN YOU CAN HAS THIS ADDON!!!!! http://www.curse.com/ws-addons/wildstar/221549-willyoubemyneighbor | |} ---- OH GOD THE HUMANITY!!!1 ALL THIS CARNAGE AND WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE TO FARM GOLD... WHY!!!??? | |} ---- First, get one of these: Then go to one of these places: | |} ---- OH GOD! MY HAND GOT STUCK IN THE EQUIPMENT! NOW EYES BLEED AND I HAVE NO HAND!!11!! | |} ---- OH GOD!! I TRIED TO HELP BUT I SLIPPED IN ALL THE BLOOD AND THREW MY BACK OUT, NOW ALL I CAN DO IS LIE HERE AND WATCH (THROUGH BLEEDING EYES) THE HORROR UNFOLD, ALSO... OH... OH GOD!! THAT MAP SHOWS THAT GREENLAND IS NOT AN IDEAL PLACE TO MINE GOLD IF I'M READING IT RIGHT MEANING MY PLAN TO OPEN A MINING COMPANY KNOWN AS "GOLDEN GREENLAND GOLD GATHERERS" WILL END IN DISASTER... THE HORRORS NEVER CEASE~! | |} ---- ---- this must be one of the best posts I've seen yet! gg!!! EDIT: AWESOME MY EYES JUST STARTED TO BLEED AS WELL!! SHOULD I USE BAND-AIDS??? | |} ---- ---- ---- STRAIN ULTRA DROP!™ | |} ---- OMG!1! WE'VE GOT DUCT-TAPE HEALING! WE ARE SAVED!!111! | |} ---- ---- DUCT TAPE??? DON'T QUACK UP MY BOOBOOS! THROW SOME DIRT AND SAND ON IT TO STOP BLEEDZ THEN WRAP THAT SUCKER IN TOILET PAPER!!! SAVING MONEY WITH BACKYARD TRIAGE #HARDCORE!!!11! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- IF I POUR THE LIQUOR ON MY BLEEDING EYES, WILL I GET DRUNK? BECAUSE THEY REALLY HURT! | |} ---- JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SALT YOUR EYELIDS! OMG! SUGAR BLOODED EYELIDS! SOUNDS LIKE A ROB ZOMBIE MOVIE!!11!! GOLD FARMING: THE STORY OF SUGAR BLOODED EYELIDS! HALLOWEEN 2015!!11!! | |} ---- ---- ---- PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT! AURINS BLEED TECHNICOLOR RAINBOWS! | |} ---- ---- BLAME THE GRANOK! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Just stumbled on this video explaining the addon I linked earlier. Resource Sharing may not be the BEST way to earn gold, it requires you to play on a populated server and be some what social but its the best way to make gold with an absolute minimal effort. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2EUP9-xMvk&list=UUSzOtbN2xTsI8aQPM2sMmpQ I got 6 characters on Bloodsworn with Elite FABkits 3mineral 2thicket 1relic installed and between them I pull in about 1P a day vendor/CXing raw mats. It was 5P a day back in July which is why I'm making Dominion on Pergo for more player activity which will result in more harvest mail. The Elite FABkit itself says "Requires Level 40" ignore this, the kit can be installed at level 14 from the Landscaping interface (I can prove this with screen shots tonight or tomorrow when I get one of my Pergo characters to level 14) I'd recommend Thickets for dumping raw mats for coin but if you have an Expert Technologist then lean more towards Mineral FABkits and take the gems to make Refined Powercores to CX for a little extra. Powercores require 2gems 2relic parts to make and Technologist has a talent to reduce Omni-Plasem used to convert into Relic Parts from 9 to 5, which is why I have the one Relic FABkit owner to fuel my Powercore production from all the gems I get in harvest mail. Edited August 30, 2014 by PinkPanther | |} ---- ---- In my sig! | |} ---- https://shop.wildstar-online.com/?lang=en & bump | |} ---- ---- ---- ----